The Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction of DOOOOOOOM!
by Kurama-freak
Summary: The Nobodies of Castle Oblivion, before Sora's time, have decided to head into a life of piracy. Dear lord, what now! This is a one shot. And as for how someone can get sick in space... Do not ask me... Disclaimer I don't own KH or it's characters.


Note- This is not meant to make any sense, nor is it in character most of the time.

Another Dollar, another day. Or.. Wait, wasn't it the other way around? Oh, it didn't really matter with the Organization. Money meant nothing to them. They didn't need money! Though, according to Xigbar, the shiny metals they picked up along the way were better than money. The half blind man seemed to be attracted to the large gems, seemingly called 'Ruppee's' by the folks who owned them.

Of course, after several hours of searching for the gems, and the loooooooooong minutes they spent running from the hordes of humans who wanted their shiny's back, Xemnas finally decided that the 'shiny's' were to be sought after no more. And no more returning to that hell-rot world called Hyrule.

But back to the main reason we are here. The true fact as to why this is being written in the first place.

Apparently, Xigbar had managed to convince the Organization, all except Larxene of course, to enter a life of Piracy. A temporary life, of course, but a life none the less. Or would that be a non-life? What ever it is call, it was 'life'.

Xemnas did not really care much for the piracy. He spent his days locked in his study, hidden deep within the ship, which seemed to float on nothing. He would simply sit in a chair, sketching and writing absolute nothings about hearts, kingdom hearts, and treasures that could, in turn, lead to his discovery of a heart. Nothing had really changed for the Superior, and it didn't seem like it would.

Xigbar, on the other hand, enjoyed it way too much. The fact that the ship floated only added to his excitement. His hours were usually spent floating above the mast, gazing out at what treasures awaited him. Everything around him seemed to draw his attention. When he wasn't gawking at the areas around him, he was joking around with the others, pranking them at every possible moment.

Xaldin spent his time on board in the kitchen, baking random food objects to help keep himself sane. Mainly, what got to him the most, was the rocking motion, and his returning sea sickness.

Vexen seemed to enjoy his time upon the ship. Many of the members found it humorous when he would freeze various creatures that floated around them, forcing them into a frozen chamber until Axel freed them on the melted.

Lexaeus sat, daily, in the crows nest, watching for any enemies. They rarely came, but that didn't tarnish the hero's persistence. He would continue to sit there, waiting, until the end of time if he could.

Zexion, much like Xemnas, stayed in his quarters, keeping himself entertained with constant games of chess against Luxord. Occasionally he would get up to walk around the little room, but soon after would return to his seat and begin a new game. When Luxord was unavailable, he would play against random nobodies.

Saix, unlike most of the others, spent his time running back and forth on the deck. Like Xaldin, he suffered from sea sickness. It hit him the worse though, and he barely got any time to do anything.

Axel enjoyed his time on the ship, finding much entertainment in unfreezing Vexens 'creations', along with playing cards with Zexion, and watching Saix run back and forth. It was the life. Or... Non-life...

Luxord sat in his room, which he shared with Zexion, playing cards with anyone he dubbed worthy enough to go against him. Most of his time was spent playing against Zexion, his toughest opponent. Axel was also a challenge at times, and Roxas could put up quite a fight. But no one seemed to be able to beat him at Strip Poker.

Marluxia hated the ship. Sure, it was 'pretty', but he couldn't grow anything on it. He sat, daily, pouting about how he couldn't take care of his 'babies' at home, and how Larxene would surly kill them all.

Roxas went everywhere. This was all new to him, and he enjoyed it with a passion. He had become quite accustomed to the pirate life, and he did enjoy pillaging helpless towns people. Well, not really. But he surly acted like it!

The days were long on the S.S. Pudding. Drawn out mornings and monotonous nights filled the Nobodies essences. There Non-existences seemed almost meaningless.

Finally, after 5 days of the Pirate life, Xemnas finally put his foot down, forcing Xigbar and the others back to Castle Oblivion, where he could, once again, watch his beloved Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
